Never Tickle A Sleeping Draco
by VendettaX
Summary: Quick Xmas one shot based on the latin underneath the hogwarts crest 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' which translates to Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon. Drarry slash smut. A little OOC.


**A/N: Some WAFF/Smut/PWP for a nice X-rated Xmas :D Happy Holidays, now let's all go mob boys with misletoe and try and make slash happen in 3-D lol **

**Diclaimer: I would be so lucky if i got **_**this **_**for xmas, damn you JK.**

**xxx**

_DracoPOV:_

''Hey, hey Draco,'' a persistant nagging pervaded my sleep, ''Hey, draco, wake up!''

I groaned tiredly and rolled over trying to swat whatever it was that was trying to talk with me with my sleepy arm. Apparently I missed because the voice was back, and even louder, a few moments later. This time it was accompanied by prying fingers that brushed at my skin. I opened my eyes and reaslised that the fingers were tickling me. I jumped and giggled, trying to get away from the tickler. I sat up, grabbed the hands and looked up to meet Harry's grinning face.

''What. Do You. Want?" I snapped.

Harry's face fell slightly upon seeing my annoyance. But quite frankly, I couldn't bring my self to care. It's cold, it's 9am on a sunday and I had a late night last night. Cheery ticking is the last thing I need. I wouldn't have minded so much if he'd brought me a coffee or something, he should know me well eneough by now to understand my need for sleep. Just because he gets hyper like a seven-year-old dosen't mean I'm suddenly awake.

"I just wanted to show you the decorations I put up," he said meekly, "Like a surprise..."

I sighed. Why does he have to be so god damned cute all the time? I glanced around at the christmas decoration Harry had compiled - the tinsel was wrapped messily around the posts of our four-poster bed and he'd stuck it garishly around the door frames. There were streamers strung randomly across the high ceiling and he had hung little stars and baubauls off of all the shelving space in the room. It was cheesey, and messy but ver very 'Harry'. It was sort of sweet, how obvious it was that he had put it together in the dark (and very quietly) so as not to wake me. But I was hell-bent on being grumpy, so grumpy I would be.

"Harry, seriously? What are you...six?" I said coldly.

He looked hurt. "Why are you being so angry?" he asked.

"You wake me up stupidly early (for a sunday), you decorate the room in garish colours and it's freezing," I said bluntly.

He pouted and threw me a calculating look. He got up and walked down the bed and stood at the end as if he was deciding wether or not to go, I secretly hoped he would stay. Hey toyed with the tinsel and gave me one last look, although I couldn't tell what the look said I knew he had decided to stay. He turned to face me, one hand still resting on the tinsel-embellishe bed post.

"Fine if that's the way you'll have it...'' he mumbled.

He took his wand out of his pocket and for a moment I was terrorfied he would cast some sort of curse over me. Yeah, Merry fucking chrismas; here - have an irriversable charm! I breathed a sigh of relief as he pointed his wand towards the tinsel. Some of the golden plastic tinsel broke off from the mass clumped on the bed and wove delectibly around Harry's wrists, tying them securely behind his back. I realised my mouth had been hanging open, I shut it suddenly, feeling flustered.

"Wouldn't ya know it, tinsel has an actual _use,_" I breathed, impressed.

Harry saw that he had won my approval and banished my grumpiness, best to just let him think he'd won. harry droppen his wand off the edge of the bed and fell, surprisingly gracefully, onto his knees. He leaned forwards over me, his eyes travelled up to the ceiling above my head and I followed his gaze curiously.

"Oh, look, misletoe," he said sweetly.

With that he slammed his hips into mine (I have a sneaking suspicion that he fell) and attacked my mouth with angry little, frustrated kisses, I smiled a little and let his tounge slide hotly into my mouth. I let a ferral growl rip through my throat and reverberate in Harry's mouth. He opened his eyes, no doubt wondering what the growling war about. I pulled out of the kiss but kept my lips lingering promisingly a few centremetres away from his.

"You tied your hands behind your back with tinsel, Harry," I told him.

He looked at me, wondering where this was going. "Uhh, yeah," he replied hesetanly.

"Then why the fuck are you on top?" I snapped.

Harry squealed delightedly as I swung him over and onto the bed. I pressed my lips back to where they belonged, on his, and pressed my body exquisitly onto his, he sharply sucked in a breath through my teeth. I growled again as he shifted uncomfortably, the weight of both our bodies compressing his wrists painfuly.

"Shouldn't have fucking tickled me," I hissed against his lips.

He shivered. "Aww...If I say sorry, will you get this tinsel off me?" he pouted deliciously.

"Hmmm...I don't know...will you be good?" I pressed my hips into his.

Harry whined. "Yess..."

"Say it then," I prompted calmly.

"Oh - I'm s-sorry I tickled you, and I'm always good for Santa," he giggled breathlessly.

I smiled and tore the garish tinsel from around his smooth wrists, he smiled in releaf and wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing he closer to him. We shared a look and simaultaiously pulled of our boxers, getting quite tangled in the sheets in the process. A hurried minute later and we were both giggling, naked and breathless in bed.

"Your getting out of practise, Honey," Harry laughed, "You're usually like this _after _we fuck."

I shook my head in dismay and ignored him. "You alright as you are?"

"Draco, we've done this a million times of course I'm fi-"

I cut him off as I slid into him and sheathed myself fully, he jumped in shock then leaned into me and sighed.

"You're a complete bastard," he whispered affectionately.

"I love you to," I smiled.

With that I pulled out and slammed back home, delighting at the moan Harry gave. I repeated the movement, setting a rapid pace, but it was not eneough for Harry he pushed himself into every one of my thrusts. He threw himself away from my slightly raised body and back onto the bed, arching his back and clawing at the sheets, seeking more contact. I grinned and pressed my body flush against his once more, trapping him between me and the matress, so he couldn't shift as much. Only writhe.

I kept up my rhythm and begun to feel myself reach the edge. Harrys hands desperately clawed at my back, his nails digging small semi-circles into my skin. I growled as I came into him and his beautiful green eyes never left mine. They closed in pleasure as he felt me come and he released all the pent up tension in his abdomen and I felt his whole body relax as he came. We sighed in unison.

"Happy Christmas, Scrooge," Harry yawned.

"What the hell?" I snapped.

But Harry was already asleep. I sighed. It's not fair, he's always so god damned cute!

**A/N: And that my darlings is what happens when you tickle a sleeping Draco. Take that knowledge and do with it what you will :P**

**HAPPY XMAS! xxx**


End file.
